Divergent: My version
by morphism
Summary: I am really bad at summaries and titles. This is my version of Divergent. I am in the process of revising it. It is my first FanFic. I am just wanting to see what I can do. Take a chance to check it out. I don't know if it is good or not, but it is what I come up with. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: Choosing Ceremony

**Hey everyone! I am soo sorry that it has taken me so long to restart this story! I am hoping that I will be able to update every week, but most definitely will update every two weeks. Please let me know what you think of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

As I make my way up the stairs, I pull on my dress, and tuck my hair behind my ears. I have questions rushing through my mind. Do I stay with my parents? Do I choose what I want? Do I choose safety or freedom? Before I know it, I am standing in front of the faction bowls. I wipe my hands down my thighs to get the sweat off of them. I pick up the knife in my right hand and try to breathe evenly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Marcus staring at me. Seeing him reminds me of this son that defected to another faction. Was there something that drove him away or did he just choose to leave? I push all the thoughts and questions out of my head and make a small cut on the palm of my left hand. Sitting the knife down, I think back to my aptitude test. My results gave me three options to choose from; Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation. I knew that Erudite was definitely not going to be my choice. I just have to decide if I am selfless enough to be in Abnegation or brave enough for Dauntless. My head is spinning; I don't know what to do. Then I remember what Caleb said, I have to think of myself. That is what he did by choosing Erudite. He was selfish, but can I be selfish too? My blood is running down my hand and is about to fall. I want to be happy. I want to be free. I thrust my hand over just as the drop of blood falls. The sizzling and cracking sound fills my ears. I am selfish. I am free. I am Dauntless.

**Please leave comments! They keep me motivated! I will take all reviews into consideration as I move forward with this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay in the updating, but I am back from vacation and my sister's wedding. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please read and review! I will take all of your comments into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Once the ceremony is over, we start to file out. I glance around trying to get one last glance at my family. I notice Caleb walking out, not looking back as if he doesn't even care. My parents are still sitting in their seats. They look towards me and I feel guilt. As soon as I start to feel that, I see my mom give me a slight smile. It comforts me some as I walk out. It is both exhilarating and frightening saying goodbye to my old life. Once we hit the streets, the sound of pounding feet fill my ears as we run to the train tracks. Feeling the wind through my hair and the burning of my lungs and legs makes me feel alive. We run and leap onto the train, and I begin to relax knowing that I am free.

**Four P.O.V.**

Enjoying lunch with Zeke, I am ready for another round of initiates. Training initiates keeps me busy and lets me make a difference. I am slightly more anxious this time because it feels like something is about to change. I look down at my watch and realize the time. It is time to go.

"Zeke, we have to go to the net to get the initiates with Lauren."

"All right, let's go." Zeke states as he gets off the bench. "What do you think the transfers will be like? Think we will get any surprises?"

"I doubt it. Just the regular transfers from Amity, Euridite, and Candor. The training might be a little rougher this time since Eric is a leader now." As I say this, I wonder how long until another Abnegation transfer will show up. If I remember correctly, the Prior girl should be choosing soon.

We make it to the net and just relax for the last few minutes before the initiates come. When we hear the train come by, we know that it is time to get ready and welcome them. I stand by the net and watch the sky. About 5 minutes later, I see something grey hurtling down into the net and I am taken by surprise.

**Tris P.O.V.**

My breathing has finally calmed down and I am talking with Christina. She is a transfer from Candor. She talks a lot, but she is nice. I can see us becoming quick, good friends. After a few minutes, we notice the murmuring of voices and the train car emptying. Everyone is jumping out onto a roof top. Christina and I jump together landing badly on the roof. We gather with the other initiates. The leader, named Eric, gave a speech and told us that not everyone will make it into Dauntless. Next thing I know I am volunteering to be the first to jump. I slowly climb up on the ledge looking where I am about to jump. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and step off the ledge. As I am falling my stomach goes to my throat. Then I am bouncing on a net. I knew that they wouldn't ask us to jump unless there was something to catch us. I laugh a little to myself and then I take the out stretched hand and make my way to get up. I look at the man who is helping me and get lost in amazing blue eyes.

**Four P.O.V.**

I didn't think that there would be an Abnegation initiate. I stick my hand out to help them up and come face to face with piercing grey eyes, my breath catches. It is the Prior girl, I would know those eyes anywhere. I pull her out and set her on the platform.

"Welcome to Dauntless. What's your name?"

"Um…" She looks around uncertain.

"Is it a hard one? You can choose a new one, but make it good, you can only choose once." I say in the strictest voice I can manage.

"Tris. The name is Tris."

"First Jumper: Tris" I yell to the crowd and go to help the next initiate. The rest goes by in a blur. All I can think about is Tris. My mind is consumed by thoughts of Tris, wondering how she ended up at Dauntless and if she remembered me.

**Tris P.O.V.**

The jump was completely amazing. I have never felt this free before. I learned that the man that helped me out of the net is my instructor. His name is Four. Like the number, I found that odd. After all initiates jump, we are separated between transfers and Dauntless born. Four shows us around the compound. I can't help but notice how familiar he seems, as if I have met him before. That though is crazy though, Abnegation doesn't associate much with Dauntless.

Looking around the compound fascinates me. I love how wide open and free we are. There doesn't seem to be many rules. In the common area, kids are running around and a couple of guys are wrestling. We get shown a room that has beds and dressers for everyone. It takes me by surprise that both the male and the female sleep in the same room. We are handed Dauntless clothes to change into. Once changed we go down to the mess hall. The mess hall is very different than what I am used to. Here it is loud and fun, filled with laughter and life. In Abnegation it is quiet and lonely.

All transfers sit together. I sit down beside Christina. Across from us sit Al and Will. We all seem to get along and chat easily. Looking at the food I am a bit hesitant. Four, who was sitting one seat down, slides ketchup. Throughout dinner I keep glancing at Four. He doesn't seem like the most open person, but he still helped me. I can't really understand why though. That night as I lay in my bunk, I can't help but be excited for what my future may hold.

**Thank you for reading! I will be updating as soon as I can! If you have any comments or tips, don't be afraid to let me know!**


End file.
